iDon't Hate You
by TheLegitMilla
Summary: Seddie story :  Don't read if you don't like sex. You are warned! Rated M for sexual content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE note that this story contains sexual content in later chapters.. this chapter is only going to be Sam's POV, in later chapters freddie's POV will be on as well. x ~~~~**

I've always denied my feelings towards Fredward Benson but now that I said it aloud, I couldn't take it back. Could I?

I growled softly, tried to make my thoughts go a little less crazy. It was impossible to imagine that Freddie could drive my mind crazy like that. I stepped into the elevator in Bushwell plaza, pressed the ''8'' button and watched the elevator doors closing.

A sigh escaped my throat as I put some hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes for a second, until I heard the ding-sound, which meant that the elevator-doors opened. I opened my eyes and quickly got outta the elevator. I walked kinda relaxed to Carly's appartment, my thoughts still going out to Freddie.

As soon as I reached the door, I knocked on it, yelling "HELLO!". Nobody responded, so I just frowned and opened the door. I closed it as well, and went upstairs directly to the studio. When I saw nobody there, I sat down on a bean bag and closed my eyes.

Tingles went through my body, thinking about that boy again. I bit my lip softly and I took my shirt off. I sat there, only wearing my bra and trousers. I took my trousers of as well, and bit my lip once again. I leaned back a bit. My left hand went down to my panties, as I swallowed. I slid a hand into my panties, and touched my wet folds. Gosh, I was really went. I bet my panties were soaked.

I slowly started rubbing my clit, as a soft moan escaped my lips. I swallowed, still rubbing, and with a finger from my other hand, I started fingering myself. I gasped softly. I slid another finger in and started moving my fingers at a steady rhytm. I didn't hear the elevator do his ding-sound, and also didn't notice Fredward Benson entering the studio..

**A/N: so what did you guys think of it? :) I can handle critic, so please give me some reviews and advice :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay, since you guys wanted me so badly to write another chapter.. I decided to do it! I hope you guys like this one.. and no, I can't write quite long chapters, unfortunately :( but anyways, have fun :) and don't forget to review! oh and, this chapter is freddie's POV. A bit of sam's ;)**

**~Freddie's POV~**

I was in the elevator, and some thoughts were racing through my mind. I didn't pay much attention to the thought, since they were things I cared less about. I sighed slightly as the elevator doors opened as I arrived at the studio. I wanted to walk out, when I heard someone moaning. I frowned and decided not to run in like a freak, so I looked around the corner, and saw Samantha Puckett on the floor. Naked.. or well, only wearing her bra then. She was fingering herself. My eyes widened as I saw her doing that.. I didn't care about running in like a freak now, less did I care about how she would react. I stood up, and walked into the studio slowly, and I probably shouldn't have said this..

"Sam?"

She looked up and she was blushing heavily. I swallowed, since I felt myself getting rockhard. God, she was so beautiful, as she was there, lying on the floor, naked. I swallowed to keep myself back from moaning, but god, I wanted to fuck her.

**~Sam's POV~**

At the moment Freddie yelled my name, I knew things were wrong. My eyes flew wide open and I saw him standing in front of me. I was lying there, feeling like frozen. I didn't know what to do, I just felt unable to move. I finally gasped and took my fingers out. I felt my cheeks were burning red and I quickly grabbed my panties until Freddie said something I'd never expect.

"Don't mind about your underwear. You're beautiful like that."

I looked up to find him grinning. I swallowed and took a deep breath, pulled my hand back and layed it on my leg. He bit his lip softly, and I watched him doing that. He looked so sexy when he did that. I put some loose hairlocks behind my hair and I blinked my eyes a few times, thinking about the words he just said.. Could it be, that he thought the same way about me? I wanted it. At least, I hoped. Hoping wasn't bad, right? Or is it? But I didn't mind, because all I wanted right now was Freddie. I took a deep breath.

"Freddie.. do you mean what you just said?"

He looked at me again and he frowned slightly.

"Why would I lie about that, Samantha?"

I shuddered when he said my full name. Normally, I'd slap him in the face for that, but this time.. I didn't give a fuck. I'm sure he didn't mind that as well.I closed my eyes for a moment, until I heard the sound of a belt being taken off. My eyes flew open as I saw Freddie taking his pants off. I swallowed as I noticed that he became rockhard. He had a clear boner. He walked closer to me, and started kissing me. I took a deep breath and returned the kiss, as his tongue was begging for entrance. I opened my lips a bit, let his tongue in. A few minutes later, it was us on lying on the floor, strangling with taking our clothes off, and our tongues fighting for dominance in each other's mouth.

**A/N: hope you guys liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N so I know I haven't updated for a while.. I was really busy but fortunately, I have x-mas break now. I will TRY to update the fanfic THIS week, if not then next week. I do anything I can! love ya'll :D 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys, I'm so sorry for the late update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update this story more, but I'm really busy with school and other stuff, so I can't promise anything yet. Well anyways, grab your drink and cookie, and ENJOY. :3**

Freddie's POV

She looked so beautiful laying there, naked. I couldn't keep my eyes from her as she leaned back for a moment to look at my face. I smiled softly at her as she shivered, and she leaned back in to kiss me. I cuffed her cheek as I kissed her back lovingly, stroking her sides as I heard several muffled moans escaping her throat. I swallowed as I realized how bad I actually wanted to make love to her. She always bullied me, and I hated her for doing that, but I didn't care about that at the moment. All I was focussing on was her, kissing me. I stroked her back as I knew she liked that. I layed her down as I crawled on top of her, trying to not place my full weight on her since I wanted to be careful. I didn't wanna hurt her. I looked at her, and somehow she knew what I wanted to ask, while she nodded. I saw the pure lust burning in her eyes as it made me shiver this time.

I entered her slowly as I started moving, watching her closing her eyes as she bit her lip in extase. I shivered as I saw how she enjoyed it while she moaned.

Sam's POV

As he entered me, I closed my eyes and he started moving. I cannot explain how it felt, all I can say is it was amazing. I gasped as he, after a while of moving slow, grabbed my legs and put them over his shoulder and started slamming his cock inside me. My body rocked back and forth as I gasped and moaned out loud, my breath hitching. I arched my back and sunk my nails into his skin deeply as my eyes rolled back in my head. I whimpered loudly and threw my head back, when he kept hitting my g-spot. I was about to orgasm as he moved a little slower. My heart beated at a crazy speed, while I tried to remember to keep breathing, as I screamed when I orgasmed. I squirted all over the place and Freddie wasn't holding himself back any longer, I noticed, when he orgasmed deep and hard inside me. I threw my head back in the pillows as I was sweating, as well as Freddie was. I took a few deep breaths as I closed my eyes to calm down.. wow..

**A/N hope you liked it.**


End file.
